


You Never Learn

by Batfamilyforever



Series: Spitfire [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan-centric, Corporal Punishment, Don't Like Don't Read, Family Fluff, Protective big brothers, adam winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfamilyforever/pseuds/Batfamilyforever
Summary: This story has spanking so if you don't like that then don't read and leave comments saying you don't like it. Thanks!





	You Never Learn

**Author's Note:**

> This story has spanking so if you don't like that then don't read and leave comments saying you don't like it. Thanks!

Adam awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. Groggily he sat up on his elbow and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

“Time to get up son.” Adam heard before his vision focused on a face. 

“What time is it?” he yawned. 

“5 a.m.” Adam groaned before flopping back down. Typical that when his father said early, he meant early. 

“Daaaadddd.” Came a muffled voice from his face buried in his pillow. But the warmth only lasted a few more seconds before the blankets were ripped off. 

“I’m not going to tell you again. Get up.” Came the familiar growl. 

“Fine!” Adam snipped as he reluctantly got out of bed. Having not been raised by his dad and brothers, he still was not yet programmed to be fully awake this early. Especially since Dean let them sleep in whenever he could. Thus, making him the least morning person in the family. 

“If I were you I would keep the attitude none-existent. Understand?” His father asked as he tightly gripped his bicep.

“Yes, sir.” Adam mumbled as all fire he displayed a minute ago extinguished. The intensity of his father’s glare could be felt for another minute before finally letting go. 

“Glad we are on the same page. You have five minutes to be downstairs. Make sure you don’t wake anyone.” 

“Yes, sir.” With that, his dad left and he let out a sign. This was going to be nothing short of misery. 

 

Five minutes later….

Adam walked into the kitchen to see his dad in workout clothes and drinking coffee. As he walked over to grab some fruit his father’s voice stopped him. 

“We’re not going to eat yet. You can do that after your run.” He looked up to see his dad grabbing some water bottles from the fridge. 

“But dad-”

“Adam seriously stop with the whining.” The growl implied that his dad did not want to be up doing this either. So, his patience was already at its limit. 

“Sorry.” The frustration faded from his dad’s eyes as he crouched down to eye level. 

“Look kiddo, if you eat something this early before running you will just get sick.” It made sense. Sometimes Dean and Sam were made to get up really early for runs but he usually did his late morning or after school. 

“Okay.” Adam smiled up through his bangs which earned him a returning smile and a hair ruffle from his father. 

“All right let’s head out. We have five miles to get done.” His dad stated as he stood and headed outside. Adam groaned as he followed. While running miles was nothing new, he usually only had to complete three. 

“Hey, you brought this on yourself. His dad explained before taking off at a slow pace. 

Adam followed suit and was infinitely grateful for the slower pace. Especially since his butt hurt from the double hitter in the last few days. 

 

Around four miles through their run he had to stop for a breather. While it was seen as an accomplishment by many. Compared to his overly fit family, it was less than satisfactory. Plus, he was tired and hungry. Noticing the loss of his partner his dad slowed down. 

“Come on Adam, let’s go.” Dad jogged in place as he looked up with heavy breaths. 

“Just a dad, I can’t breathe.” 

“Son the monsters out there are not going to care if you are tired. Now let’s go.”

“When would the monster have a chance to get me when all I do is stay in a motel.” Adam was officially done with his dad this morning. Of course, said father didn’t react well to this attitude. 

Grabbing his bicep in an iron-clad grip he leaned closer. 

“You want to try that again?” The pissed off expression showing in his dad’s eyes a tone was enough to scare any monster and grown men. But this time Adam couldn’t let the anger go and it stayed in his posture. Noting this his dad gave him an ultimatum. 

“If I were you son. I would be very careful with the next words to come out of my mouth.” His dad growled deepened and with realization finally setting in he looked down. 

Seeing the fight leave him, his dad stood back up and turned him to the side for five, quick yet hard, swats. 

“Ow! Dad!” Adam tried to jump away but his dad held steadfast. 

“That was a warm-up for what’s to come if you don’t get it together.” His dad explained with an unsympathetic voice as he let go. 

“Yes, sir.” Adam looked down. Why couldn’t he just keep his big mouth shut? 

“Let’s see if we can finish this last mile without any more tantrums.” Adam blushed as they took off down the path. Thankfully the rest of the time was uneventful and tiring. 

 

As they got closer to Bobby’s, Adam could smell the breakfast coming through the open window. Of course, his stomach had perfect timing to make itself known as they entered the kitchen. Bobby stood at the stove flipping pancakes and Adam was one second away from drooling. 

“How was the run?” He may look old, but Bobby was a hunter to not need to turn around to see who was in the room. 

“Good besides a little break to nip a tantrum, we made good time.” Adam once again found himself blushing at his dad new found love for that word. Whether the heat to his face came from anger or embarrassment he wasn’t sure. 

“Where are the boys?” Adam sat himself down to rest and wait for glorious food as his dad and Bobby made small talk. Even the pain from his multiple ass whooping’s could beat the exhaustion in his legs. 

“Sam is in the shower and Dean was still sleeping last time I checked.” His dad nodded before heading upstairs. With his dad finally out of the room, tries to snag some nourishment. 

“Boy, you better be waiting for your family.” How could he possibly have eyes in the back of his head? 

“I am Bobby.” Giving the hunter an exaggerated smile when he glanced back at him before huffing and turning back to the stove. Adam sighed and dropped his head on the table. He just couldn’t catch a break. 

“What’s up with you?” Adam looked up as his middle brother stood in the doorway drying his hair with a towel and book in hand.

“Nothing.” Flopping his head back down, he mourns the time he could have slept in. Sam shrugs his shoulders before sitting down. 

After a few minutes almost, silence with only Bobby moving around, Adam looks back up at his usually understanding brother. 

“Sam. How long do you think I’ll be on lockdown?” he caught a glance of Bobby looking over before going back to his task. 

“I am not sure Ads. Dad was majorly pissed at what you did and what you did was really stupid.” 

“Yeah I get it I am an idiot who can’t do anything.” Adam yelled as he glared at the turn in the atmosphere. 

“Hey! You know that is not what your brother meant, and you know your Daddy doesn’t think your stupid. You are being taught a lesson. Understand?” Bobby pronounced as he whipped around to cut off a Winchester meltdown before it could build up speed. 

“Yes.” Adam looked down in remorse. Of course, his family didn’t really think he was stupid. Just that he made poor decisions. 

“Good. Now you two finishes setting the table and last longer than 10 minutes without an argument.” Both responding with ‘Yes sir.’ Before completing the task asked of them. 

 

The rest of the morning was anticlimactic for a hunter’s house. It was a Sunday, so Dean and Sam pretty much goofed off and watched movies and normally Adam would have joined them. But he was stuck copying Latin lines till lunch at which point he had hand-to-hand training with his dad until the early evening when he could no longer tell if he had legs. 

To think that he hated normal training was now replaced with his hatred of this new intensified regime. Adam could only pray that it would not last more than a few days.

 

After dinner, his dad and Bobby told the boys that they were going into town for a quick salt a burn and would be back by morning. Before heading out he told Sam and Dean to clean the weapons and for Adam to continue with his lore homework. 

“You boys know the rules. I expect those guns to be cleaned before bed and Adam listens to your brothers. Everything they say means the same as if I told you myself. Understand.” John explained as he stood by the front door ready to leave as the boys stood lined up to bid him goodbye. 

“Yes, sir.” They all responded. Their dad nodded before heading out. 

“Alright runts. Let’s get this done and over with.” Dean clapped his hands together and went over to the table in the living room/den that had all their weapons spread out. 

“Of course, dad would turn our one normal day to include manual labor.” Sam grumbled with what Dean called his bitch-face as he sat next to Dean on the couch and Adam plopped down in the chair across the room and re-opened the book about werewolves. 

“Chill out bitch. It’s not that much work, we can be done in a couple hours.” Sam rolled his eyes before picking up a gun and cloth. 

“Can I help? I mean it would go even faster.” Adam suggested as he leaned forward. Anything would be better than staring at this book for another second. 

“Sorry Ads but you are still on lockdown and you know you can’t touch any weapon you are not fully trained in.” Dean explained without looking up. Adam flopped back and gave an exaggerated sigh. 

“How can I ever get there if you guys won’t teach my anything out weapons.” He grumbled. 

“Well maybe if you stopped being a dumb ass and listened for once.” Dean bluntly said while looking up with a smirk after that comment. Adam glared intensely at his oldest brother. Sometimes he could be the biggest asshole. 

“Fuck off Dean.” Adam spats. 

“What did you just say?” The smirk was so quickly with a scowl that Adam thought he imaged the arrogant demeanor before. Growing nervous, he should know better by now than to disrespect Dean. Hell, anyone for that matter. It never ended well for him or his behind. Sensing the quickly growing tension, Sam jumped in. 

“Alright, guys that is enough testosterone. Adam finish studying in the kitchen.” 

“What?! Why sho-.” 

“Now Adam.” Sam pointed in his own tone of ordering Adam about. Huffing he shut his giant book and walked into the kitchen. Slamming the book down when he sat. Why was he always the one being blamed or kicked out? It sucked being the youngest and smallest of a group of hunters.

 

The next hour passed in moderate peace as the only sounds were that of pages turning, weapons being picked up and cleaned, and his brothers joking in the living room. 

Leaning back in the chair, Adam rubbed his tired eyes. There was no way he could read one more passage about werewolves. From the living room, he hears Sam talking to Dean. 

“Hey, where is that new knife Dad just got from Caleb.” Zoning in on the conversation. 

“I think he left it upstairs.” 

“I am gonna go grab it.” 

“Kay. I’m gonna hit the can.” Hearing Sam head upstairs and Dean down the short hall to the bathroom, he knew now was his chance to check out all the weapons. Ever since he moved in with his family he never got a good look at the contents of the trunks. Now that they were all pretty much laid out, his family’s coolness grew even more. 

Picking up the machete, he ran his hands over the massive blade that his father and brothers used on vampires. It was heavier than it looked.   
While observing its beauty in the dim light of Bobby’s living room, he heard an angry, no pissed voice, from the doorway.

“What the hell are you doing!” Startled by the volume and intensity of the question. Adam glanced up quickly, dropping the newly sharpened knife, barely missing his sock-covered foot. 

“Sam! I-I-I-.” Adam stammered and backed up as his normally cool, calm, and collected brother marched towards him with intensity in his eyes. Before more words could be tumbled out, Sam put the new knife on the table, sat down, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him over his lap. 

“Sam! What are you doing?” Adam panicked as he knew what this position meant but had never been spanked by Sam before. Sam who was his best friend and his protector. 

“I know your brain has stopped working these last few days, but I thought you would know a spanking when you saw it.” With that, he laid into Adam with a fierceness that could match Dean and their dad. Adam gasped form the pain. 

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?! You could have cut your hand off or killed yourself!” Sam lectured as he continued to beat the lesson into Adam’s behind. 

“Sam I’m sorry! Really!” He grabbed his brother's leg and held on. Hoping to appease his more caring brother with emotions. But at last, it was lost, as a pissed Sam, was a dangerous Sam. 

It was at the moment Dean came rushing in from the bathroom. If he was just now showing up, it must have been less than three minutes to get to this point. 

“What happened. I heard Sam-.” Their oldest brother stopped in the doorway and watched with a shocked expression as the youngest got a serious ass whooping.

“Our little brother here thought it would be a good idea to play with the newly sharpened machete,” Sam growled as he not once slowed down in speed or intensity. Maybe it was having so many spankings in a short period of time. Maybe it was because he had an audience to this embarrassing moment. Or maybe it was because it was Sam that sounded so angry and disappointed. But Adam could no longer keep the tears at bay as they dripped down his face. 

“I-I-I w-a-s-s-s-n’t p-p-playing w-w-w-i-ith it!” Adam practically bawled as he couldn’t gather the courage to look up to see the same anger and disappointment in his oldest brother’s eyes. So instead he focused out the blurry carpet. Why couldn’t he just listen to someone? Would he ever stop getting in trouble?

“Sammy.” Hearing their nickname for their middle brother Adam pulled himself out of his self-moping in time to see his brothers do their eye talking thing. 

“Why don’t you go take a shower and relax. I’ll finish this up.” Adam’s nerves tighten as he feared what that meant.

“Dean he deserves-.” Sam started as he finally stopped smacking to talk to Dean. 

“The runt will get exactly what he deserves now go on.” Dean said in a voice that the other two knew meant it wasn’t a suggestion. Grumbling, Adam was practically thrown off Sam’s lap as he stood and went upstairs. 

The silence of the room seems to last a lifetime before Adam glanced up at his oldest brother from under his bangs. He was not at all surprised by the look that met his. It was one that would have made grown men nervous. 

“Dean, I-.” Adam started before Dean held up a hand. 

“Kid I don’t want to hear any excused. I am going to ask some questions and all I want to hear is yes sir or no, sir. Understand?” Adam nodded. 

“Yes, sir.”   
“Did you intentionally touch the weapon?”   
“Yes, sir.”  
“Did you understand the rule about not touching the weapons?”   
“Yes, sir.”   
“Was that rule in any way confusing for you to understand?”   
“No, sir.”   
“Lastly, did you not ask about helping and I told you no?” 

“Yes, sir. But Dean I just wanted-.” Adam shot his head up to defend his actions, but it fell on deaf ears. 

“What did I say about excuses?!” Adam took a step back from his angry brother. While being pissed was a trait of Dean’s, this was the hot furry that was usually directed at his family for doing something stupid and dangerous. Taking a deep breath, he sat down where Sam was only five minutes ago. 

“All right kid let’s get this over with.” Dean reached to grab but Adam made no motion of moving closer. 

“Adam.” Dean growled in a tone far too much like their father. Adam’s eyes began to water again not only getting another spanking but how much he had messed up the last few days. 

“Dean...” Adam looked at him with giant, blue eyes, with unshed tears. He could see the resolve waiver for a moment in his brother’s green eyes before hardening for the task ahead. 

“Adam I am not going to ask again. If I must come get you, I will call dad and he will surely kick your ass tonight too.” Adam sniffed before moving closer at a snail’s pace. Once within arm’s reach, he was quickly yanked over, his pants yanked down and it seemed like him and Sam were the same person as the intensity and speed matched. 

“Aaahhhh! Dean!” Unlike Sam, Dean went straight for his sit spots. Having no choice, he grabbed his brother’s calf to stop from face planting the ground. 

“Kid we have told you repeatedly that you are not for any reason to touch the weapons without training. I don’t know what it takes to get that through your thick skull!” Dean lectured as he kept a steady rhythm. Never once leaving that sensitive area. 

“Please, Dean! I am sorry! Really!” Adam’s tears started before the spanking even began and now they were so much worse. To the point, he could barely see. 

“You know what kid I think you are only sorry you got caught? What would have happened if Sam was a second later or you started swinging that thing around.” After saying such it was almost like Dean imagined what could go wrong and that fueled his anger. His anger he took out on Adam’s butt. 

“Deanie, please! I di-i-i-dn’t m-e-e-a-a-n-n to scare y-y-y-o-o-o-u-u-u guys! I just wanted to be worth more!” The fact that no matter how he tried to help, it always ended in disaster. He wasn’t good at anything hunter related. Not like his dad and brothers. What if they decided to get rid of him because he was just dead weight. Adam’s sobbed at the idea of losing the family he had come to love. 

During this time, he didn’t seem to notice that Dean had stopped spanking and was staring at him with sad eyes. Before he knew it, he was being picked up and placed upright in a lap. Not caring that he was only in his underwear, he lunged at the warm presence that moments ago dished out punishment.   
Adam clung to his brother with a death grip as he felt hands soothing his back. Soon his sobs turn to sniffles and his eyes got heavy. 

“Addie.” He felt a hand gently push his head up. 

“You are worth more than you can ever realize. You got that?” Dean said with complete seriousness and love that he would never admit aloud. Adam nodded.

“If you ever say anything to contradict that I will be the snot out of you, got it?” Adam nodded again before leaning back on his chest. Dean ruffled his hair as he leaned them back in on the couch. Enjoying each other’s presence. 

“You gonna stand their all-night Sammy?” Turning around, Adam saw his middle brother back to normal and freshly showered. Not being able to tell if he was truly forgiven by his sasquatch of a sibling, he turned back around to stare at his lap and Dean’s shirt. 

Luckily his mature brother took the lead and sat down next to them on the beat-up couch before giving his own complementary hair ruffle. Looking up, Adam could see the anger was now replaced with a deep love and concern for not only possibly finding a hurt little brother but also from how he let his anger take control. 

“Addie I am uumph.” Sam started before Adam jumped from one brother to the other and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck. After a second of being startled, Sam returned the contact be tightly wrapping his baby brother in a protective hug. 

“I am sorry Sammy. I didn’t mean to scare you. Honest.” Adam pulled back and with every ounce of willpower compelled his brother to believe him. Sam just responded with his typical kind smile. 

“I know Addie. I am sorry for getting so angry. Just seeing you with that machete and the next you are lying in a pool of blood.” Sam’s eyes clouded with the dark thought. Adam reached forward again to convey they he was fine and bring his brother out of his pain. It worked as the hug was once again returned. 

“You did the right thing, Sammy. Besides Ads knows that if he even thinks about touching another weapon before he is ready or given permission. He will get the belt form both of us and then we will tell dad all about it. Isn’t that right kid.” Adam didn’t need to look over to know how serious his oldest brother was but still turned to answer. 

“Yes, sir.” Adam gulped as he knew Dean was dead serious. 

Seeing the understanding in his eyes, Dean flipped back to his usual fun-loving, macho self. 

“Alright now enough with this chick flick moment. Let’s finish this up and get some shut-eye. I do not want to be lectured at 2 a.m. about how long this took.” Adam slid in between his brothers as they finished off the rest of their task. 

Enjoying how the rest of the night was filled with laughter and smartass comments.


End file.
